


i want the sunset to stay

by warofthefoxes



Series: bm au [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Black Mirror Episode: s04e04 Hang the DJ, M/M, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-02 11:54:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16304720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warofthefoxes/pseuds/warofthefoxes
Summary: Mark and Donghyuck find each other through the system. The system says it'll last for 3 months.





	i want the sunset to stay

**Author's Note:**

> hang the dj (black mirror s4 ep 4) au! it's not necessary to watch it to get the au (hopefully). i took a lot of liberty with it so not everything is exactly the same as it is on the episode. a more detailed reference + supplementary au visual board could be seen and read from [ here ](https://twitter.com/Ieekram/status/1056938441043173376?s=19>). 
> 
> all you have to get from it as a base is that this is set on a universe where relationships have expiry date. also note that other mark and hyuck pairings are mentioned throughout the story.
    
    
     
    
    1. INT. DORM ROOM: DONGHYUCK’S - DUSK
    
    It’s bright. The orange hue of the sun setting down across the sky’s horizon fill in the half of the living room’s floor. It doesn’t look like the typical dorm room of a university student -- too clean and well kept, no dust nor mismatched socks to be seen. The local news is playing in the tv screen from the right wing, almost like background music. The air condition whirs out from above, making more noise than it’s supposed to, asking for some cleaning. There’s a boy lying on the couch placed across the tv, his right hand hung low, barely touching the floor, a remote control on his palm. We see his face for the first time. This is Donghyuck, 18, hair dyed golden brown, skin tanned, his eyes drawn with smudged eyeliner. He’s still dressed on a deep red soccer uniform in contrast to the color of the couch, the logo something of a cub. The couch is cream, in between the color of yellow and pure white and not because it’s dirty. 
    
    A device _pings!_ Aqua blue light blinks continuously somewhere in the couch. Donghyuck stretches out, pats both of his sides to look for it. He groans as he feels his muscles spasm due to the sudden stretch as he reached for the said object. The device small and round, the size of his palm. 
    
    
    
     COACH   
    You have a new match. 
    
     
    
    Donghyuck swipes the screen to the right. We see a brief written profile on the screen. The name is _Mark_ , 19 and a part-time research assistant in some laboratory. 
    
    
    
     DONGHYUCK  
    What time and where?
    
     
    
    
    
    COACH   
    7:30. Usual booth in the hub.
    
    
    
    
    2. INT. DORM ROOM: DONGHYUCK’S - SUNSET
    
    Donghyuck gets up from being propped in the couch and walks to the kitchen to grab some water. The screen pans to a note in the fridge in the dining- kitchen area that we see from Donghyuck’s periphery as he takes out a water container with his name label on it. The note has a scribbled list of chores on it, the writing tidy. Donghyuck leans on the kitchen island as he eyes the note, sighing as he brings out his phone from his jersey’s pocket, unlocking it using face recognition. 
    
    
    
     DONGHYUCK  
    Send a text to Jinyoung. Hey, Sorry I don’t think I’ll be able to do the chores you left for me. You know, the system has me up for 7:30, might take a while for me to be back. I’ll make it up to you.   
     (a beat)  
    Send. 
    
    
    
    
    3. EXT. THE HUB - NIGHT 
    
    Donghyuck is walking to the entrance of the hub alone. He’s changed into casual clothes now - a black button-down printed with red palm trees all over, tucked in his favorite pair of black skinny jeans and his equally black speed trainers. He presents his device to the guard and he’s let inside after a quick body check. There are several couples on the walkway, eager in conversation, paying no mind to him as he walks to the restaurant. 
    
    He recalls his first time here. We see Donghyuck, a little months younger, hair dyed in some wine color, walking rather awkwardly in the same area. He’s peeking into the glass walls, bumping into some people, bowing to them as he apologizes. 
    
    We see Donghyuck in the now. He’s walking rather comfortably, minding himself. In no rush this time, he’s early for his meet-up for once.
    
    
    4. INT. RESTAURANT BOOTH - NIGHT 
    
    The restaurant is dim-lighted with yellow bulbs instead of the usual fluorescent - something that speaks it’s set in the mood for more intimate conversations. The tables in the center aisle are round, covered in white cloth that reaches almost the ground. An identical miniature lamp is on the table as centerpiece, with a single orchid placed on a tumbler glass filled with little water to its west. A man, we know as Donghyuck’s new match, Mark, has black hair, dressed in a rolled up sky blue button down from the upper half, seated on one of the tables. Donghyuck doesn’t notice him yet, looking at the description on his device every other turn of head as he scans the room. 
    
    Mark sees Donghyuck for the first time tonight. His face reigning with recognition. He chooses to stand up, holding his hand up high in the air to get Donghyuck’s attention. It takes three waves from Mark for Donghyuck to take him in sight, the younger rushing to him. 
    
    
    
     MARK (cheerful)   
     I’m Mark.
    
     
    Mark extends his hand. His grip to Donghyuck is firm and warm to the touch as Donghyuck takes it, talking in stutter:
    
    
    
     DONGHYUCK (in disbelief)   
     Are you - - Did they? 
    
     
    (pause) 
    
    
     Is this right? 
    
    
    
    They both move to take their seats, settling on Donghyuck at the left side of the couch, Mark in front of him, body angled a little away from him that if he takes a stride look, it’s mostly his side profile. 
    
    The food already arrives as they settle courtesy of their coaches. Donghyuck still wears a stunned look in his face, Mark with less so. The younger boy keeps his stare at Mark after one of the waitresses take their leave. It’s not the hot stare or a glare, definitely not longing too, just disbelief. Not quite convinced that someone he met on the Pairing Party the night before is his new match tonight. Mark just wears a small smile on his face, remembering the night vividly, the two of them by the snack bar, having some chips. 
    
    Mark motions to Donghyuck: 
    
    
    
     MARK   
     You can ask your coach if you want to be sure. I might be keeping you hostage for all we know.
    
      
    
    A new waitress fills their glasses with water. Donghyuck takes out his device from his pocket and scans his palm in the air to reactivate it.
    
    
    
     DONGHYUCK   
     Coach, did I really match with this guy? I’m at the right table right? 
    
    
    
    The waitress leaves as the device runs a yellow light, passing around the totality of the device’s rim, taking two full turns before it stops. Mark and Donghyuck watch it as it does.
    
    
    
     COACH   
     Affirmative. He’s the one. 
    
      
    
    
    
     MARK   
    (with a hint of laughter, almost of fondness)   
     The system is playing with us. 
    
     
    
    
    
     DONGHYUCK (loudly)  
    It’s fucked! 
    
      
    
    The other couples nearby are taking peeks at them now. Some of them mimic annoyance, others disgusted at the use of blasphemy on a fine night in a fine restaurant. Donghyuck checks the guard by the entrance, worried about the chance of them getting kicked out. He pays no mind, staring straight into nothingness. 
    
    
    
     DONGHYUCK (in a whisper)   
     It’s fucking with me. There’s no other way. 
    
    
    
    
    5. INT. RESTAURANT BOOTH - NIGHT 
    
    Later: Mark is laughing at Donghyuck now. The other is recalling how Mark’s hair had looked the night before, even messing up his own hair to mimic it. 
    
    
    
     DONGHYUCK   
     It’s like you didn’t even care you were going to a party. 
    
     
    
    
    
     MARK (laughing)   
     Hey for the record, it wasn’t MY party so why bother? 
    
    
    
    
    6. INT. RESTAURANT BOOTH - NIGHT 
    
    Later: The restaurant is almost empty at this point save for a few including Donghyuck and Mark. Their entrees already long gone, both of them on their second serving of ice cream - Mark with his cookies and cream and Donghyuck with vanilla. Their conversation is a little calmer. Mark is talking animatedly about something, his hands are full, working on some gestures. Donghyuck follows their movement with a hint of smile. 
    
    
    7. BLACK SCREEN 
    
    _SHOW TITLE ON SCREEN
    
    TITLE FADES OUT_
    
    
    8. INT. SYSTEM CAR - NIGHT 
    
    Mark and Donghyuck are in the car. There’s no driver, the car operating on its own as soon as they clicked and tapped their device on its GPS machine. The car is small, the interior all white, the space enough for two people. They sit in silence, basking in the night’s rather strange coincidences, looking far ahead at the almost empty road leading to where their cabin would be. 
    
    Mark breaks the silence with: 
    
    
    
     MARK   
     Hey, I just remembered we forgot to check our expiry. 
    
     
    
    Donghyuck gets out of his trance, realizing, taking out his device, seeing the words _‘TAP TO REVEAL’_ on his screen.
    
    
    
     DONGHYUCK   
     Oh, right. 
    
     
    
    Mark brings out his device too, counting down to 3 before both of them tap their screens at the same time. Their devices light up in-sync with one another, the lights a mix of blue, red and yellow as the numbers roll in on the screen before it stops: 3 months. 
    
    Donghyuck puts his device back in his lap and with bated breath:
    
    
    
     DONGHYUCK   
     Well, that’s long. 
    
     
    
    
    
     MARK   
     Long? Wait, what was your longest match? 
    
     
    
    
    
     DONGHYUCK   
     2 weeks? What’s yours? 
    
    
    
    
    
     MARK    
     A year. 
    
     
    
    Donghyuck grimaces at the thought. He thinks spending a year with someone you’re naturally  gonna have to _break up_ with is something he could not stomach.  
    
    
    
     MARK (in protest)   
     She was nice though! 
    
     
    
    Mark flushes red to his ears, looking as if he remembers the year too well. The conversation gets cut-off as the car halts; their cabin in view right outside. 
    
    
    9. INT. CABIN - NIGHT 
    
    The interior of the cabin looks similar to their previous ones. There’s the usual living area, a fireplace and a tv with a set of game controllers placed on the low wooden coffee table. The furnitures look Scandinavian, probably expensive and luxurious from the way they look. There’s a single double-sized bed in the bedroom, a spacious and modern bath across it. Donghyuck walks straight to the kitchen, the countertops marble this time instead of the usual granite. Donghyuck opens the fridge to check its contents. He looks pensive, his lip turned up to the side. Mark watches him discreetly after checking the place, looking away before Donghyuck catches him staring. 
    
    Donghyuck closes the fridge’s door right after, begins skipping, goofily enthusiastic, as if the next thing that will come out of his mouth is mischief. 
    
    
    
     DONGHYUCK   
     So, I didn’t know you swing that way. 
    
     
    
    Mark acts oblivious to Donghyuck’s accusation or realization rather. Something about Mark coming out with his sexuality brought too early on. It wasn’t something he was exactly secretive about. Something about Donghyuck knowing leaves his insides unsettled. 
    
    The younger just continues to skip around him before settling on the couch, grin plastered on his face that he doesn’t bother hiding. 
    
    Mark is feeling a little uncomfortable at most. 
    
    
    
     MARK  
     She was really nice though. She’s the one before you. The party was our last hours together. 
    
     
    
    Mark follows suit, carefully sitting a couple of inches away from Donghyuck in the couch. 
    
    
    
     Donghyuck  
     (sing songs before Mark could finish talking)   
     The last hours you spent with me. 
    
     
    
    Donghyuck moves to poke Mark’s shoulder. 
    
    
    
     DONGHYUCK  
     You cheater! 
    
     
    
    Mark looks off as if he was hurt by the false words thrown at him even if they were meant to be playful - Donghyuck lifting the atmosphere, making the conversation friendly. Donghyuck moves to sit closer to him. The shift in the air is evident as Mark acts awkwardly, looking everywhere but Donghyuck. 
    
    
    
     DONGHYUCK  
     I was just playing with you. Sorry. 
    
     
    
    Mark takes a look at Donghyuck after a beat. He has his head down, taking a brief glance at Mark, a sheepish smile on his face. 
    
    
    
     MARK (sighing)  
     It’s fine. 
    
     
    
    
    
     DONGHYUCK   
     Should we go to bed now?
    
    
    
    
    
     MARK   
     Yeah. We should. 
    
    
    
    
    10. INT. CABIN : BEDROOM - NIGHT 
    
    The room is dark. The only light present in the room  is coming from the streetlamp outside, reflecting through the room’s big window. Donghyuck and Mark are lying on the bed with the same clothes from earlier, tucked in the bed’s white sheets. It’s silent. Both of them trying not to move, willing the other to sleep first before them. 
    
    Donghyuck breaks first, turning to his side to face Mark lying still on the right side of the bed. 
    
    
    
     DONGHYUCK  
     Can we not do the arranged dates this time?
    
     
    
    His voice is low, sounding soft in the moonlight. Mark takes his turn this time. They’re face to face, or almost. Mark was laying down a little lower, not opting to use his pillow so when he turned he’s met with Donghyuck’s neck and shoulder area instead. His line of vision goes straight to the mole on the center of Donghyuck’s neck, small but visible from his distance. 
    
    Mark makes a soft noise, asking for Donghyuck to clear up what he meant by that. His eyebrows joined together in the middle. 
    
    
    
     DONGHYUCK  
     You know how I’ve been on nothing but brief matches before this one. It’s like the system has been passing me from one date to another, one date to next, until it feels robotic, draining me out. 
    
    (thinks) 
    
    
    The dates were fun, perfect if you want to call it but none of them felt genuine enough? 
    
    (thinks some more)
    
    
    I told you back in the party that I was one of the fools who’s here to find the _one_. I signed up in hopes to find it - what the system so promises. There won’t be coaches to plan for us, guide us and do all _that_ after the system. We have to figure things on our own and I don’t think the arranged dates would help in that. I want to be ready for that time. The after. 
    
     (pause)
    
    
     So can we do things differently this time?
    
     
    
    Mark lifts his head just a little, just enough to level his eyes with Donghyuck’s. He doesn’t get why Donghyuck is being vulnerable to him right now, asking for things, talking so softly, it’s almost makes him warm, in contrast to his loudmouth back in the party, back in the booth earlier that night. 
    
    
    
     MARK  
    Okay.
    
    
    
    
    
     DONGHYUCK  
    Okay?
    
    
    
    Mark only nods. After a beat, he takes his time to turn his back from the younger. 
    
    
    
     MARK  
    Goodnight Donghyuck. 
    
    
    
    Donghyuck continues to stare. The back of Mark’s hair needs a little trim he notices, blinking slowly into the night, the minutes passing.
    
    
    
     DONGHYUCK  
     Goodnight. 
    
    
    
    
    11. EXT. OUTSIDE OF AN APARTMENT COMPLEX - DAY 
    
    There are a series of tall building in the background, most of them gray, all of them at least with 50 floor levels. There are people busy coming in and out of the entrance of the building in front, placing their palm on the mini device for identification. Most of the people are busy on their conversations, their walking fast paced. 
    
    
    12. INT. APARTMENT LOBBY - DAY 
    
    Mark is one among the busy people, waiting for the elevator to come, earphones plugged in listening to some chill electronic music. He’s looking at the elevator’s info screen, the floor number goes down until it hits L for lobby. Mark waits as the passengers go out one by one before stepping in, pressing a number.
    
    
    13. INT. DORM ROOM: MARK’S - DAY 
    
    The room is similar to Donghyuck’s room’s structure in the first scene, only with more mess - a number of hoodies laid out on the couch, some still yet to be developed films everywhere - on the floor, by the low study table, and in the shelf propped against the wall. There are also random character socks near the foot of the lampshade, the smell of freshly cooked cup noodles present within the dorm room’s air. 
    
    Johnny welcomes him back.This is the first time we see him. He’s 4 years older than Mark, tall, with dark grown locks and a pair of specs he uses more for fashion than anything else. He also has a knack for photography, the film scattered everywhere his. He’s Mark’s dorm mate, not enrolled into the system, and sees Mark only when he’s back to get more change of clothes, always being lazy about doing laundry, even grabbing some of Johnny’s clothes with him on his way out. 
    
    Mark disappears into one of the rooms. Johnny is eating cup noodles on the kitchen counter. 
    
    
    
     JOHNNY   
    How’s your new match?
    
    
    
    We can’t see Mark but we hear him.
    
    
    
     MARK  
     Different.
    
    
    
    
    
     JOHNNY  
     How so? The bad kind  or the good one. You know everyone’s a little different Markie. You gotta be elaborate on that. 
    
    
    
    
    
     MARK  
     He’s just different. He asked me if we can call off the coaches’ arranged dates last night. 
    
    
    
    
    
    JOHNNY  
     Ah so not the bad kind.   
     (beat)   
     What do you do then if you don’t date? Just pure civilized forced cohabitation then?
    
    
    
    
    
     MARK  
     He said he wants to do things differently. I don’t really know what that means so I can’t tell you what we’re gonna do. 
    
    
    
    Mark appears in the scene now. He has a duffel bag filled with clothes. Johnny looks at him with amusement. Mark here one second, gone the next. 
    
    
    
     MARK  
     He wants to be ready for when he gets his ‘ultimate compatible other’. That’s what he said. I have no idea how are we supposed to do things differently for him to be ready for that. 
    
    
    
    Mark walks over to Johnny and grabs his cup noodles from him, munching on it continuously. 
    
    
    
    JOHNNY  
     So you want to help him then. 
    
    
    
    Mark has noodles on his mouth but replies: 
    
    
    
    MARK  
     I guess I do? I don’t really know how to though.
    
    
    
    
    
     JOHNNY   
     I think he meant you guys should act like you’re paired for life. I don’t know for sure, I’m not the one who heard the guy. But I’m thinking he meant something like that - dating for real but not exactly dating? Do you get me? 
    
    
    
    Moments later:
    
    
    
     JOHNNY  
     Think about it. If he wants to be ready, how would he be if he does not have an actual, non-system based relationship experience? 
    
    
    
    
    14. INT. ELEVATOR - DAY 
    
    Mark is back in the elevator again, already leaving his dorm room. He’s alone save for another blonde guy, mumbling something on the phone about breaking the rule. Mark decides to block it out, putting his earphones back on. The elevator opens at the lobby in no time and he steps outside. 
    
    
    15. EXT. OUTSIDE OF AN APARTMENT COMPLEX - DAY 
    
    Mark is walking with the duffel bag on his hand. He reaches out for his device in his pocket. 
    
    
    
    MARK  
     Coach, can you connect me to Donghyuck?
    
    
    
    
    
    COACH  
     The system can do that.
    
    
    
    The device whirs. On the screen we see the words ‘DIALING’ flashing repeatedly. Mark slows down his pace once the device gets connected to Donghyuck. 
    
    
    16. INT./EXT. SOCCER TEAM LOCKER / BY THE BRIDGE OUTSIDE THE APARTMENT COMPLEX - DAY 
    
    The screen is split into two. We can see Donghyuck on the left screen, fixing his sports bag, crouched down on one of the metal benches in the male’s lockers. On the right, Mark is still walking along the bridge. 
    
    
    
    DONGHYUCK  
     Mark?
    
    
    
    
    
    MARK  
     Oh hey. Wow, I didn’t know the device could do that. 
    
    
    
    
    
    DONGHYUCK  
     Me neither.   
    ( a beat)   
    What’s up?
    
    
    
    Donghyuck is already closing his bag, standing up, taking the sports bag with his hand and the device with the other. Mark is still walking, taking a turn to the where the subway is. 
    
    
    
    MARK  
    Where are you right now? 
    
    
    
    Coy, arrogant, full of mischief.
    
    
    
    DONGHYUCK  
     You miss me already?
    
    
    
    
    
    MARK   
     No it’s not that. Just send me your location, I have something to tell you. 
    
    
    
    
    
    DONGHYUCK  
     I’m at the university gym? I’m about to leave though.  
    
    
    
    
    
    MARK  
     Okay. Just stay there for a while, I’ll come get you. 
    
    
    
    Mark ends the call abruptly, proceeds to walk down the stairs two steps at a time. The screen stretches back to a single view: only Donghyuck now, standing in the middle of the hallway, tilting his head to the side, as he stares at his device. 
    
    
    
    DONGHYUCK  
     Weird. 
    
    
    
    
    17. INT. UNIVERSITY GYM FRONT DESK - DAY 
    
    The automatic glass doors of the university gym opens as Mark enters, duffel bag still on his hand. This time he’s the one looking for Donghyuck. He spots him immediately. Donghyuck is sitting by the lounge area, arms on his thigh, hands holding his phone and eyes set in concentration, his fingers tapping the screen. Mark walks up to him. When he’s within reach, Donghyuck finally looks away from his phone to give him one glance. Just once. An acknowledgement of his presence.
    
    
    
    DONGHYUCK  
     You’re here.
    
    
    
    Donghyuck returns his stare back to his phone. He looks like he’s not moving anytime soon. Mark decides to take the seat beside him, putting the duffel bag down.
    
    
    
    MARK  
     You can use me.
    
    
    
    Donghyuck just turns to give him a weird look. Saying nothing. 
    
    
    
    MARK  
     For practice. 
    
    
    
    Still nothing. 
    
    
    
    MARK  
     For when you meet the one. 
    
    
    
    Now Donghyuck stops staring at his phone and straightens up his back to look at Mark dead in the eye. They keep their eyes locked for a moment. Donghyuck gauging if Mark is playing with him, as a payback for last night. 
    
    
    
    DONGHYUCK  
     You’re not joking huh? 
    
    
    
    Mark shakes his head. 
    
    
    
    DONGHYUCK  
     What makes you think I need that?
    
    
    
    It takes awhile for Mark to reply back, thinking. 
    
    
    
    JOHNNY (V.O.)  
     _If he wants to be ready, how would he be if he does not have an actual, non-system based relationship experience?_  
    
    
    
    
    
     MARK  
     You said it yourself you’re not ready. Want to do things differently. 
    
    
    
    Donghyuck shifts in his seat, his back now resting on the chair. 
    
    
    
    DONGHYUCK (mumbles slowly)  
     I didn’t even know what I meant when I said that. (pause)   
     Or why I said that.
    
    
    
    
    
    MARK  
     My offer still stands. 
    
    
    
    
    
    DONGHYUCK  
     How can I even use you for practice? 
    
    
    
    Mark goes over this casually, not a big deal. We see that he doesn’t realize the gravity of his suggestions.
    
    
    
    MARK   
     We date for real for three months. I mean not date _date_ but date? You know what I mean. We do things that ‘couples’ in the non-system do. 
    
    
    
    He takes a glance at Donghyuck to find him already looking at him. His face unreadable.
    
    
    
     DONGHYUCK  
     You’re really serious about this.
    
    
    
    Mark plants his palm to his chest, exclaiming: 
    
    
    
    MARK  
     I am!
    
    
    
    A beat. 
    
    
    
    DONGHYUCK  
     What will it even do for you?  
    
    
    
    Mark looks at him questionably now. His eyebrows drawn together at the middle again like last night. 
    
    
    
    DONGHYUCK  
     You said you never wanted to be in the system in the first place. Got here because you got forced to. You said it wasn’t a necessity -- to have someone.
    
    
    
    Mark just shrugs his shoulder. 
    
    
    
    MARK  
     I could change my mind and this might do both of us good someday. 
    
    
    
    He stands up, taking his bag from the floor. He looks back at Donghyuck. 
    
    
    
    MARK  
     Let’s go?
    
    
    
    
    
    DONGHYUCK  
     Where are we going?
    
    
    
    
    
    MARK  
     Get some food? I know a place around here. Aren’t you hungry? 
    
    
    
    Mark starts walking ahead, his steps a little smaller than usual, waiting for Donghyuck to follow him but not wanting to directly ask. Donghyuck gets up from his seat, putting his sports bag around him. Mark only walks in his normal pace after that. 
    
    
    18. INT. SANDWICH RESTAURANT - DAY 
    
    The restaurant is one of those diners type - the walls and floor are of grid style, black and white, the crossword black and white pattern is present on the counter. There’s a sign and logo of the place displayed in neon yellow lights. The lights in each table are low but not too low, the kind where you can reach when you’re standing. The leather of the seats are brown, something vintage. 
    
    There are a number of people, mostly students. Donghyuck looks around, following Mark as he goes to a table. 
    
    
    
    DONGHYUCK  
     How did you even know this place? 
    
    
    
    Donghyuck is taking his seat now. Mark raising up his hand to ask for the menu. The waiter hands them one each and waits across their table, ordering device on hand. 
    
    
    
    MARK  
     I just do. Someone I know looks for restaurants a lot like it’s their business. 
    
    
    
    Mark scans the menu board fast. He looks at Donghyuck after. Donghyuck scans the menu, mouthing the words.
    
    
    
    MARK  
     What do you want?
    
    
    
    Donghyuck takes another glance at the menu board handed to him then looks back up. 
    
    
    
    DONGHYUCK  
     I’ll just take whatever you’re getting. 
    
     
    
    
    
    MARK  
     You sure? 
    
    
    
    Donghyuck nods. He looks outside the window as Mark relays the order. Donghyuck doesn’t pay attention to what the sandwich was called or how much is it. The order is muffled for us to hear. The restaurant music loud to Donghyuck’s ear.
    
    The waiter leaves. 
    
    
    
    DONGHYUCK  
     What do you have for me?
    
    
    
    Mark raises his eyebrow at him in question. 
    
    
    
    MARK  
     The sandwich well --  
    
    
    
    
    
    Donghyuck (interrupting)   
     No, no for the offer. 
    
    
    
    
    
    MARK  
     Ah. I was just thinking we could hang out on our own without the system telling us to. 
    
    
    
    
    
     DONGHYUCK  
     Like go on dates? 
    
    
    
    The waiter comes back with their order. 
    
    
    
    MARK  
     Yeah. This time not pre-arranged. We figure it out together. The how-to.  
    
    
    
    Mark arranges the food and gives back one of the trays to the waiter. 
    
    
    
    MARK (CONT.D)   
     This could be our first. 
    
    
    (pause)   
    [Mark takes a bite of his burger, eyes looking up to Donghyuck as he tries to not to stain his clothes with the pickles and cheese.]
    
    
     Our first date.
    
    
    
    
    
    DONGHYUCK  
     Okay. I think that works. We’re stuck with each other for three months so why not I guess. 
    
    
    
    Donghyuck finally takes the burger in his hands, its size is huge. He takes one bite: 
    
    
    
    DONGHYUCK  
     Hey, this is good! 
    
    
    
    
    
    MARK  
     Right? I’m glad I found this place.
    
    
    
    They continue eating, talking in between.
    
    
    
    DONGHYUCK  
     Hey, where do you work again? 
    
    
    
    Mark looks up, wiping his hand with a tissue, sipping his drink after. 
    
    
    
    MARK  
     Why? Do you need something done? 
    
    
    
    Donghyuck shakes his head, gesturing his hand as if to state something obvious. Mark doesn’t know what it is. 
    
    
    
    DONGHYUCK  
     Since you know now where I usually am. You should return the favor.
    
    
    
    Mark smirks at Donghyuck, suddenly wanting to play with the other. This time he’s acting coy.
    
    
    
    MARK  
     You plan on visiting? 
    
    
    
    Donghyuck doesn’t get dragged into it, answers nonchalantly. 
    
    
    
    DONGHYUCK  
     I might, might not. 
    
    
    (pause) 
    Donghyuck sips on his drink, a milkshake.
    
    
    
     DONGHYUCK (CONT.D)   
     Maybe if I have time I’ll see if you really fit in the lab as you said. 
    
    
    
    There’s mischief in Donghyuck’s eyes as Mark takes them. Something about him is ridiculous, Mark doesn’t know what to make of it. 
    
    
    
    MARK  
     You’ll see.
    
    
    
    A waiter comes to give them their total. Donghyuck tries to take it but Mark gets to it before he could. 
    
    
    
    MARK  
     I’ll pay today for our first date. Just make sure to bring some food when you come visit me one day. 
    
    
    
    Mark winks at Donghyuck. Donghyuck is taken aback for the first time, his mouth open in disbelief as he leans back to his seat, turning his head to the side then returns his eyes to Mark, not getting how the other’s mind works. 
    
    
    19. INT. CABIN - DAY/NIGHT : SINGLE SHOT / CONTINUOUS
    
    This is a single shot. Mark and Donghyuck are coming back from the restaurant together, opening the door. Donghyuck heads straight to the bath. Mark lays down on the couch. We follow Donghyuck entering the door of the bath, turning the faucet of the bathtub. The camera continues to move to the right, we see the bedroom’s big window, outside of it is just darkness, the moon crescent in shape. 
    
    We move back to the living room moving closer to the kitchen. It’s a new day, Donghyuck is on the kitchen now, still in home clothes, getting a pan out from one of the cabinets. Mark gets into the scene, opening the fridge. 
    
    
    
    DONGHYUCK  
     How do you like your eggs cooked?
    
     
    
    We lose the scene before we hear Mark’s answer. We’re by the fireplace, the tv is on. Mark and Donghyuck are watching an old movie, in black and white. Both of them are focused on the screen, Mark’s hand reaching to the bowl of popcorn on Donghyuck’s lap. He misses. Donghyuck guides Mark’s hand properly to the bowl. 
    
    The camera moves again to the bedroom. The scene is the night after the movie. Mark is seated on the bed, back leaning on the headboard, holding a book. The clock says 2:15. Donghyuck is jumping onto the bed.
     
    
    
    DONGHYUCK  
     I guess that could be our second. 
    
    
    
    Mark looks up from his book, his glasses had slid down his nose.
    
    
    
    DONGHYUCK  
     Second date.
    
    
    
    Mark turns his head to the book again. 
    
    
    
    MARK  
    Sure.
    
    
    
    Donghyuck moves closer to Mark, almost pouting, throwing half of his body to the other. Mark stares down at him, looking at him weirdly. 
    
    
    
    Mark  
     What are you doing?
    
    
    
    Donghyuck just shakes his body closer to Mark. 
    
    
    
    DONGHYUCK  
     Cuddles. Even Jaehyun gave me some before. 
    
    
    
    The scene starts panning away to the direction of the bath. We can still hear the conversation. 
    
    
    
    MARK  
     Who’s Jaehyun?
    
    
    
    The scene stops at the big bedroom window, a time-lapse of the night time passing to dawn and to sunrise, the trees across their cabin are seen.
    
    
    20. EXT. SOCCER FIELD - DAY
    
    The soccer field is busy with players training. Donghyuck is among one of them. They’re doing a relay of drills. Donghyuck is on the first set of passing drills, moving to the second. The coach is walking by, observing each of the members as they move along the course. 
    
    Later: The players are thanking the coaches for the day, bowing 90 degrees. Donghyuck claps his hands, turning to bow at his other teammates. A couple of them patting his shoulder as they leave.
    
    Later: Mark walks into the scene picking up one of the soccer balls. Donghyuck is busy picking up the rest of the soccer balls around the field, running to the container to place them back. The soccer field is almost empty save for him and some students running around the oval.
    
    
    
    MARK  
     Where’s everybody? 
    
    
    
    Donghyuck turns to where the voice is coming from. Not exactly surprised to see Mark in here, wearing loose pants and even a more loose shirt, looking tiny in the vast field. 
    
    
    
    DONGHYUCK  
     I’m the only freshman on the team.
    
    
    
    Mark continues to help Donghyuck pick up the balls. 
    
    
    
    MARK  
     Sports culture is something shit. 
    
    
    
    Donghyuck just scoffs at that. 
    
    
    
    DONGHYUCK  
     What are you even doing here?
    
    
    
    Mark was on his way home when he suddenly thought of coming to get Donghyuck. Running back to the subway, spending money for another ticket to go back to Donghyuck’s university. Donghyuck doesn’t need to know that so instead:
    
    
    
    MARK  
     I was around the area, thought I’d come see if you’re still here. 
    
    
    
    Mark passes the last ball to Donghyuck. Donghyuck pushes the container back to the gym. Mark follows him. 
    
    
    
    DONGHYUCK  
     I’ll just get my bag. Wait for me in the lobby.
    
    
    
    Donghyuck starts speeding up, not letting Mark catch up to him after realizing, waving his hand up to signal for him to go and not follow him around here. 
    
    
    
    MARK  
     Hey, shouldn’t you wash up first?
    
    
    
    Donghyuck just signs an okay to him, his back turned, not even glancing once. 
    
    
    21. INT. SCIENCE DEPARTMENT: LABORATORY - NIGHT
    
    Donghyuck is out of place with his yellow pullovers, holding a box of donuts as he scurries along the science department halls, looking for the room number Mark had sent him some weeks ago in the diner. 
    
    Someone comes to him, blonde and short, at least shorter than Donghyuck, wearing a lab gown. 
    
    
    
    LAB GUY  
     What are you looking for?
    
    
    
    
    
    DONGHYUCK  
     Room 19? 
    
    
    
    The lab guy angles his body towards the end of the hallway. 
    
    
    
    LAB GUY  
     Oh. Just turn right when you get to the end. The odd rooms are there. 
    
    
    
    Donghyuck bows his head as he says thanks and proceeds. The lab guy leaves him. 
    
    Donghyuck finds the door to the room, knocking softly before he twists the door knob open. 
    
    Mark is at the back of the room. Donghyuck almost misses him save for the pink shirt under the white lab gown. He’s busy looking at something under the microscope. Donghyuck just stares, standing still holding the box of donuts with both hands. Mark finally leaves the microscope after a passing beat. 
    
    
    
    MARK  
     Hey, you really brought food.
    
    
    
    Donghyuck just smiles small saying yeah I did, don’t you have a little trust in me without actually speaking.
    
    
    Moments after: Donghyuck is now sitting on one of the tables behind Mark’s work, careful not to touch anything or let anything touch him. He’s looking at Mark’s back, the other busy switching from the microscope to scribbling notes.
    
    
    
    DONGHYUCK (jokingly)  
     You’re quiet when you’re in here. I like it. 
    
    
    
    Mark lets out a short laugh. He finallys turns around to see Donghyuck.
    
    
    
    MARK  
     Sometimes I play music in here. My supervisor was around earlier so I couldn’t but you can play some if you’re bored.
    
    
    
    Mark points the speaker system somewhere at the other side of the room. Donghyuck comes down from the table and runs to the them, checking the device before he proceeds to connect his phone. 
    
    Donghyuck picks something hip-hop, grooving to it as he walks back to where Mark is. He’s singing along to it too, the rhythm making something in him go up, up, up. His face beaming, eyes closed. 
    
    When he opens his eyes, he sees Mark dancing with him. Limbs all over the place. They catch each other’s eyes. The world shaking as they do.
    
    
    
    MARK  
     You really don’t belong in the lab.
    
    
    
    
    
    DONGHYUCK  
     And you do. 
    
    
    
    Some kind of understanding. The music changes now, something slower, one of Michael Jackson’s slower songs Mark recognizes. Donghyuck opts to come to his place back before he turned on the music. Instead he grabs a stool and sits closer to Mark. Mark isn’t even working on whatever he was doing, just watching Donghyuck. 
    
    
    
    DONGHYUCK  
     What are your plans after this Mr. Lee?
    
    
    
    Mark keeps the eye contact.
    
    
    
    MARK  
     Depends on how far are you asking. Later tonight? Five years from now? A decade? 
    
    
    
    Donghyuck rolls his eyes at him, clearing up the question with: 
    
    
    
    DONGHYUCK  
     Near future but not tonight dummy.   
     (pause)   
     After this research, what happens to you? 
    
    
    
    
    
    MARK  
    Let’s see. I’ll get my degree. Then go be a part of another research.   
     (thinking some more)   
     I guess that’s it. For the near future anyways.
    
    
    
    
    
    DONGHYUCK  
     What if there’s no more research?
    
    
    
    Mark shrugs at the possibility. There will always be more research but to humor him -- 
    
    
    
    MARK  
     Then I’ll start one. 
    
    
    
    Donghyuck doesn’t ask more questions, breaking the contact. He chooses to stare at the box of donuts, ¾ of it gone.
    
    
    
    MARK  
     What about you other Lee?
    
    
    
    Silence. A punk rock song comes on from the speakers.
    
    
    
    DONGHYUCK  
     I’ll see when I get there.
    
    
    
    Donghyuck moves to grab some more donuts. 
    
    
    22. INT. CABIN - NIGHT
    
    Donghyuck sees the device for the first time after a while. When he holds it open, the screen flashes the timer: 61 days, 12 hours and 40 minutes. Mark is on the kitchen, trying to make some juice, making a mess with his white shirt. We can hear him making noises as he does. Donghyuck announces:
    
    
    
    DONGHYUCK  
     Check this Donghyuck news: I already survived nearly a month with you. 
    
    
    
    Mark walks to the living room. His shirt is wet with the mix of water, orange and lemons. He’s holding a glass of his concoction. 
    
    
    
    MARK  
     Felt longer.
    
    
    
    He takes a seat beside Donghyuck, grabbing the device from him to see it himself.
    
    After a beat: 
    
    
    
    DONGHYUCK  
     How about we let them set a date for us?
    
    
    
    
    
    MARK  
     I thought you didn’t want that.
    
    
    
    
    
    DONGHYUCK  
     I don’t but I just wanna see what they’ll have for us. We could I don’t know -- celebrate.
    
    
    
    
    
    DONGHYUCK (CONT.D)  
     Congratulations Lee Donghyuck for getting pass your longest time with a person in the system yet.
    
    
    
    Mark sneers at him, drinking his juice, face scrunching as he realizes he did the ratio of the orange juice to lemon wrong. 
    
    
    
    MARK  
     You couldn’t leave even if you tried unless you want to be banned out forever.
    
    
    
    
    
    DONGHYUCK  
     That’s besides the point.
    
    
    
    Donghyuck takes his device back, opening the settings to turn the ‘Arranged Dates’ back on. 
    
    
    
    DONGHYUCK  
     Coach, can you set up a date for me and this guy tomorrow?
    
    
    
    
    
    COACH  
     Specify _‘this guy’._
    
    
    
    
    Mark laughs at Donghyuck. Donghyuck tries to kick him but misses. 
    
    
    
     DONGHYUCK  
     Mark. I meant Mark.
    
    
    
    
    
    COACH  
     Activate the settings of the other party to proceed with the request.
    
    
    
    Donghyuck pushes Mark to grab his device. Mark leaving his glass of juice on the table to walk towards the bedroom. Donghyuck takes a peek at him from the couch, not really seeing anything that Mark does when: 
    
    
    
    COACH  
     A date is set for you tomorrow at 5:30. The location is already sent to your inboxes. Have fun! 
    
     
    
    Donghyuck eyes the device long.
    
    
    
    DONGHYUCK  
     Wish that’s how fast it is to set a date up.
    
    
    
    
    23. INT. MARK’S CAR - ALMOST DUSK 
    
    Mark drives. The sky is already turning pink ahead of him. He sees Donghyuck’s university not far away from his left. He taps the device open.
    
    
    
    MARK  
     Coach, do I pick Donghyuck up? 
    
    
    
    
    
    COACH  
     Participants are not required to do any specific actions. 
    
    
    
    
    
    MARK  
     Right.   
     (a beat)   
     I’ll pick Donghyuck up.
    
    
    
    Mark turns the car to the left. Another car honks at him when he does.
    
    
    
    COACH  
    If that’s what you desire.
    
    
    
    Mark continues to drive. He pulls over near the gym’s entrance.
    
    
    24. EXT. OUTSIDE OF THE UNIVERSITY GYM ENTRANCE - ALMOST DUSK 
    
    Mark sees Donghyuck coming down from the stairs, dressed in some muted colored long sleeves button down but sparkly. Donghyuck sees him too after a few steps, walks slowing down before they get faster.
    
    
    
    DONGHYUCK  
     I didn’t tell you to pick me up?
    
    
    
    We see Donghyuck’s face in close up, from Mark’s view. He’s wearing makeup today, his eyeliner drawn with care, a glimmer in the crease of his eyes. A little blush on the high of his cheeks. Mark takes him in and with a breath:
    
    
    
    MARK  
     You look good.
    
    
    
    Mark keeps staring. Donghyuck gets kind of uncomfortable with it. 
    
    
    
    DONGHYUCK  
     Just because we’re going to an arranged date, doesn’t mean you have to act a lot nicer to me.  
    
    
    
    Donghyuck walks pass Mark, trying to get out of the moment. Mark follows suit. He hears Mark say from behind him:
    
    
    
    MARK  
     I wasn’t being nicer. You do look good. 
    
    
    
    Mark points his car, unlocking it with another device. Donghyuck gets inside the passenger.
    
    
    25. INT. MARK’S CAR - ALMOST DUSK 
    
    Donghyuck fixes his seatbelt. Mark doing the same. 
    
    
    
    DONGHYUCK  
     Geez. īThank you Mark Lee. You look good too, just say you want me to tell you that. 
    
    
    
    Mark, just smirks, not turning to look at Donghyuck. He starts the engine and drives away. 
    
    
    26. INT. DATE VENUE - DUSK 
    
    Mark and Donghyuck arrive at the place according to the location sent to them in their devices. They are outside of some little bungalow in the middle of some empty lot, the front door white. It’s some place close to the hub, Mark can see it from down the road. There seems to be no one inside. No noise to be heard. They both look doubtful.
    
    
    
    MARK  
     Coach, are we at the right place? 
    
    
    
    
    
    COACH  
     You are in the right place. Scan the device onto the metal detector in the front door and you’ll be let in. 
    
    
    
    Mark and Donghyuck share a look with each other, nodding before Mark scans his device and the door opens for them. 
    
    The lights turn open one by one. The walls are painted with graffiti of different colours, random words written all over -- some that they could spell out are _rock, heaven, free, cool, greatest hits._ There’s neon lights almost everywhere - one that spells MD ROOM the biggest of all the ones in the room. Mark and Donghyuck go around to take in the whole room. There’s an equally colorful ball pit on one corner, some old box tv placed on top of one another, a record playing but not exactly something that they could hear. In the middle is a table filled with food. Fake pink clouds above it. 
    
    Mark points to the words on the wall reads: _BACK TO THE 90s_.
    
    
    
     MARK  
     I don’t get why we have this 90’s concept.
    
    
    
    Donghyuck looks to where Mark is pointing. He brings his device up to his mouth. 
    
    
    
    DONGHYUCK  
     Hey coach, what’s with this set-up?
    
    
    
    The device blinks red twice:
    
    
    
    COACH  
     The system’s data are confidential and cannot be shared. I’m afraid we could not tell you but as everything in the system, it has a reason. 
    
    
    
    Donghyuck just shrugs his shoulder at Mark who was also waiting for the answer.  
    
    
    
    MARK  
     Well, this is cool anyway. Even the drinks are in erlenmeyer flasks. Hey, at least we get why we have that. 
    
    
    
    Donghyuck just takes one of the drinks. Just some blue juice. He takes a sniff at it and finds it has nothing alcohol in it. Mark grabs one as well. Flasks clinking. Mark brings the flask to his mouth, pausing before:
    
    
    
    MARK  
     To our one month? 
    
    
    
    Donghyuck downs the drink. 
    
    
    
    DONGHYUCK  
     One month. 
     
    
    
    
    They continue to drink to that. 
    
    
    Later: 
    
    
    
    MARK  
     They made a cake for us. 
    
    
    
    Mark says showing Donghyuck the cake. They’ve already eaten the set entrees for them. Both of them are stood in different places, looking around once more. Donghyuck is picking some of the balls in the pit. He throws them back after taking a close look.
    
    
    
    DONGHYUCK  
     I get now why these dates don’t feel genuine. 
    
    
    
    Mark stares at him, bringing down the cake back to the table. 
    
    
    
    DONGHYUCK  
     Nobody prepares something extravagant as this. This is cute but you could have a good time without all of it. Like we had a nice time just eating at a diner or watching a movie. 
    
    
    
    There’s a silence before Mark moves to walk to Donghyuck and offers his hand. 
    
    
    
    MARK  
     I think it’s just not done right.   
     Come here.
    
    
    
    The air somehow shifts. Mark walks Donghyuck away from the ball pit to the center of the room. Donghyuck feels heavy from something entirely different than the food they ate. Something bugging him that he can’t point out. Mark walks towards the wall that says ‘Silent Disco’, picks up two headphones from the line of head gears lined omuo on the wall. He returns back to face Donghyuck, places the headphones on his ears with care.There’s a song playing, nothing loud, mellow to the ears. Donghyuck watches as Mark places one to his own ears, smiling to Donghyuck as he does. 
    
    Donghyuck steps closer to Mark after a beat, facing an inch away from Mark - his eyes staring at the curve of Mark’s nose. Mark doesn’t flinch this time like he initially does when Donghyuck initiates something. He’s still, but not stiff and frozen, just calmly standing. He waits for Donghyuck’s next action. 
    
    Donghyuck leans his head forward to rest one side of it on Mark’s shoulder, grabbing Mark’s shirt gently, afraid to come off as needy as he feels. Not quite understanding the feeling. Mark wraps his hands around Donghyuck’s waist after some time. The two of them just still, eyes closed as the music plays in their headphones. Not knowing if it plays the exact same song for the both of them. 
    
    Mark starts swaying both of their bodies to the beat, slow, steps little side to side, tapping his fingers on Donghyuck’s back as if he’s trying to send a message. 
    
    Much later: Mark feels something wet on his shoulder, the one where Donghyuck’s head is resting. Mark steps back, breaking the hug but holding Donghyuck’s sides still. He tries to look at Donghyuck’s eyes, now filled with tears. 
    
    
    
    MARK (worried)  
     Are you okay?
    
    
    
    Donghyuck realizes he’s been crying, tries to wipe the tears coming out from his eyes. 
    
    
    
    DONGHYUCK  
     I don’t even know why I started crying. I’m sorry. I’m -- 
    
    
    
    Mark takes Donghyuck’s hands away from his eyes and wipes the tears away for him. 
    
    
    
    MARK  
     Hey, hey it’s okay.
    
    
    
    Mark tries to match Donghyuck’s breathing with his. He looks at him in the eyes. Worry and comfort all in one.
    
    
    
    MARK (CONT.D)  
     There’s something about this place. 
    
    
    
    Donghyuck scoffs at that, smiling at Mark now, still holding his face. 
    
    
    
    DONGHYUCK (pouting)  
     We’re never letting them arrange our dates again.
    
    
    
    Mark giggles softly, plants a kiss on Donghyuck’s forehead out of impulse, whispering:
    
    
    
    MARK  
     Never.
    
    
    
    The air shifts again. Something warmer to the touch this time, something that if goes on, everyone might start crying again. 
    
    Donghyuck looks directly at Mark’s eyes. Long and hard, trying to convey something, read into the moment, get into his mind.
    
    
    
    DONGHYUCK (mumbles softly)  
      _Can I kiss you?_  
     (a beat)   
    
    For practice?
    
    
    
    Mark kisses Donghyuck, holds his face gently with his hands, eyes closed. Somewhere something slots into place. We see Donghyuck sigh into the kiss, angling his face better, grabbing onto Mark’s shirt tighter. 
    
    The sound of lips moving, hands touching, Mark’s headphones fall to the ground making a sound. Somewhere we hear music, something old school but slowed, dragged on, a little cranky but sweet. Mark and Donghyuck moving their mouths together like a dance as we cut to: 
    
    
    27. EXT. SOCCER FIELD - DAY 
    
    Donghyuck stops in the middle of his extra practice with Yuta, his stare off somewhere instead of the ball. Yuta follows where Donghyuck’s eyes are trained to, about to speak up when he sees someone. We see Mark, a few meters away, waving his hands up, fully stretched up his head. Yuta is older than both Mark and Donghyuck, hair pink but already toned down, almost fading, long but tidy, ears with several piercings. He turns to look back at Donghyuck. Donghyuck is beaming, a megawatt smile on his face as he waves his hand back. 
    
    
    
    YUTA  
     Is that your match?
    
    
    
    Donghyuck nods not knowing Yuta meant the _one_ and not just another person he’s meant to break up with a little less than 2 months from now. He hasn’t seen anyone come pick Donghyuck up from practice before. Or Donghyuck to look that _happy_ after practice.
    
    
    
     YUTA  
     You should go to him then. Good job today.
    
    
    
    Donghyuck bows at him. Yuta gives him a pat in the back as he walks towards the gym lockers. 
    
    From the other side, Mark is running up towards Donghyuck, cheerful.
    
    
    28. INT. CABIN - NIGHT 
    
    We see the scene from outside the window, like a hawk. Mark and Donghyuck are brushing their teeth in the bath. Donghyuck is looking straight to the mirror on the wall. Mark leans on the counter across. He kicks his left foot up to bump Donghyuck’s side. Donghyuck pushes it with his hand. 
    
    We see the scene up close now. Donghyuck is washing his face. Mark wipes his own face with a towel. They’re side by side now. Mark walks to Donghyuck’s side so that he’s at the other’s back now. Donghyuck raises his eyebrow at him in the mirror. Mark twists Donghyuck’s body, making him face him. Water drops from Donghyuck’s face to his neck. 
    
    
    
    MARK  
     Hi.
    
    
    
    Donghyuck just stares, his mouth opening a little. Mark leans to kiss him. Donghyuck unmoving. Mark breaks the kiss, looks at him, just smiles after, leans back again but stops before their lips meet. Donghyuck tries to catch them, Mark backs away, playful before pecking Donghyuck’s lips once. Playful before they kiss properly, Donghyuck’s arms wrap around Mark’s neck, Mark’s hands caging Donghyuck against the counter. 
    
    
    29. INT. SCIENCE DEPARTMENT: LABORATORY - DAY 
    
    The door opens and Mark stops to look at who’s entering. He smiles when he sees who it is. 
    
    Mark walks close to Donghyuck. He kisses his cheek once, grins after, saying:
    
    
    
    MARK  
     Salad this time? When did you start eating clean?
    
    
    
    Donghyuck just hands it to him, not bothering to reply, walks pass by Mark to settle on his usual spot by the table. 
    
    Mark opens the salad and starts eating. Donghyuck just watches as he does.  
    
    
    
    DONGHYUCK  
     I’m not gonna be here long, I need to meet a friend in a while.
    
    
    
    Donghyuck feels a little crazy saying it. Not knowing why he needed Mark to know his whereabouts. Mark turns to look at him, chews his food as he asks:
    
    
    
    MARK  
     But you’re coming back home later?
    
    
    
    _Home._ Donghyuck ponders at that. Donghyuck continues to stare, waits for his answer. A beat before …
    
    
    
     DONGHYUCK  
     Of course, I will be. 
    
    
    
    
    30. INT. CAFETERIA - DAY 
    
    Donghyuck sits on one of the tables with another guy. The cafeteria is busy, students moving. The guy across Donghyuck is Jaemin, Donghyuck’s same age friend, the guy with a rainbow smile. They’re eating beef nachos.
    
    
    
    JAEMIN  
     So you and your match don’t do arranged dates?
    
    
    
    Donghyuck nods, takes another piece of nacho on their shared plate.
    
    
    
    DONGHYUCK  
     Well, we tried once but that’s it. 
    
    
    
    
    
    JAEMIN (dubious)  
     And it’s the best you’ve had so far? 
    
    
    
    Donghyuck doesn’t answer him. Jaemin just continues:
    
    
    
    JAEMIN  
     What do you guys even do differently? How do you guys _date_ ?
    
    
    
    
    
     DONGHYUCK  
     I don’t know. 
    
     (pause)  
     Donghyuck puts down the nacho he was going to eat back on the plate.   
    
    
     DONGHYUCK (CONT.D)   
    We never really did something differently? We just let things go ... spontaneously, not feeling the need to impress but also feeling like it. Just hanging out comfortably? I don’t know how to put it.
    
    
    
    Jaemin just watches Donghyuck, shrugs his shoulder, not entirely convinced how it’s possible. 
    
    
    
    JAEMIN  
     Anyway, how much time do you guys have still?
    
    
    
    
    31. EXT. OUTSIDE THE CABIN - NIGHT 
    
    Donghyuck is walking towards the house, backpack on his back. He presses his device to the door.
    
    
    32. INT. CABIN - NIGHT 
    
    The door of the cabin opens. From this view, we see Donghyuck coming inside. His view goes straight to the low coffee table. We see a box of chicken and 6 cans of beer. The tv is on, the news playing on the screen. Mark comes out from the kitchen. 
    
    
    
    MARK  
     Oh, you’re here. 
    
    
    
    Donghyuck removes his bag, puts it in the couch. Mark sits down on the floor, just before the box of chicken, pats the space beside him. Donghyuck takes it, sits down, gives Mark a look:
    
    
    
    DONGHYUCK  
     What’s the occasion?
    
    
    
    Mark just shrugs, takes a piece of chicken as he does. 
    
    
    
    MARK  
     I just wanted chicken. 
    
    
    
    Mark opens a can of beer this time. The sound loud. He offers it to Donghyuck. 
    
    Moments later: Donghyuck and Mark are laughing. Donghyuck’s body is thrown on the couch they’re leaning on. Mark hits his hand on his thigh as he laughs, hard and bright. They aren’t drunk. Yet. Just a little tipsy, tension high. The atmosphere light. 
    
    
    
    DONGHYUCK  
     Let’s play truth or dare?
    
    
    
    Mark has head on his arm laid down on the couch, body facing Donghyuck. 
    
    
    
    MARK  
     How do we even decide on who goes first? 
    
    
    
    
    
    DONGHYUCK  
     Just rock, paper scissors?
    
    
    
    They play. They both draw rocks the first time. Donghyuck plays paper the second time, Mark still with rock. Donghyuck raises his hand when he wins. Mark shakes his head.
    
    
    
    DONGHYUCK  
     You go first. (a beat) Truth or dare.
    
    
    
    Mark closes his eyes, opens them back again saying: 
    
    
    
    MARK  
     Truth.
    
    
    
    Donghyuck smiles at that, looking like he’s been waiting for it and Mark just gave himself away. 
    
    
    
    DONGHYUCK  
     What did you like the most about your last match before me? It was Yerim right? One year.
    
    
    
    Mark just shakes his head, looks as if he expected the question to come. Mark stares at the ceiling as he recalls. 
    
    
    
    MARK  
     I guess I liked that she was so social. Sometimes you meet people like that and it seems unnatural, forced. I was someone who was very focused on my work --
    
    
    
    
    
    DONGHYUCK (interrupting)  
     IS
    
    
    
    Mark scoffs at that, proceeding: 
    
    
    
    MARK (CONT.D)  
     She always made time for us to go out to meet her friends. I think she helped arranging them with the coaches. Sometimes we would go on double-dates.   
    (thinks)  
     I think that helped me a lot on how to deal with people outside of work.   
    (thinks some more)   
     I didn’t even know I liked that, meeting people, having conversations that are not about cells and what not. She was very helpful and kind even though she was brutally honest. I guess that helped me too.
    
    
    
    Donghyuck just stares at Mark talking and then after the silence. He feels warm, glad that Mark had met someone like her. Donghyuck thought before he’d feel jealous but it wasn’t anything like that.
    
    Mark finally turns his head to Donghyuck to ask: 
    
    
    
    MARK  
     How about you? 
    
    
    
    
    
    DONGHYUCK  
     I choose dare. 
    
    
    
    
    
    MARK  
     I dare you to tell me about your first time here in the system.
    
    
    
    Donghyuck gives him a scandalized look, throws a small piece of chicken his way. Mark gives him a ‘What’ look. 
    
    Donghyuck covers his eyes with an arm and purses his lips together. 
    
    
    
    DONGHYUCK  
    This is embarrassing. 
    
    
    
    Mark takes his arm and moves it away from Donghyuck’s face.
    
    
    
    MARK  
     Come on, tell me. I bet it wasn’t even that bad.
    
    
    
    Donghyuck takes a deep breath starting: 
    
    
    
    DONGHYUCK  
     It was with the kindest guy, Jeno? but yeah he was _so kind_. I was late coming from practice.
    
    
    
    Mark laughs. 
    
    
    
     DONGHYUCK (CONT.D)  
     Anyway, We had a long practice that day. To keep this short:  I was stuttering all night. Uncharacteristically so but it was my first time and this Jeno guy was so kind about it, just gives me these sweet eye smiles.   
    (pause)  
     I also kept asking the coach what to do.
    
    
    
    
    
    MARK  
     See it wasn’t that bad.
    
    
    
    
    Moments later: Mark is doing push-ups on the floor, Donghyuck counting for him. Mark’s face looks red from holding the position too long. The scene fades to Donghyuck grimacing as he eats a piece of lemon, Mark watches in front of him with a laugh on his face and a glass of water on his hand. He coaxes Donghyuck once he finishes. The scene fades to Donghyuck lying down on Mark’s lap. Donghyuck plays with Mark’s fingers. 
    
    
    
    DONGHYUCK  
     Last one: Truth or dare?
    
    
    
    Mark takes one look at Donghyuck and gives in: 
    
    
    
    MARK  
     Truth. I’m tired I don’t think I can do anymore shit.
    
    
    
    
    
    DONGHYUCK  
    I’m not that cruel.   
    (a beat)   
     Do you regret having signed up into the system?
    
    
    
    Silence. 
    
    
    
    MARK  
     I don’t. At the start I guess I did, but now I don’t regret it.
    
    
    
    Mark slots their fingers together and brings it down to Donghyuck’s chest. 
    
    
    
    MARK (CONT.D)  
     It makes my parents feel at ease and happy.
    
    
    (pause)   
     Mark keeps his eyes to Donghyuck’s. Donghyuck holds the stare. 
    
    
    MARK (CONT.D)   
    And I guess I’m happy too.
    
    
    
    Donghyuck feels warm with Mark’s eyes on him. He could fall in them. 
    
    
    
    MARK  
     Your turn.
    
    
    
    Donghyuck hums as a reply, kissing Mark’s knuckles, the one that’s intertwined with his hand. 
    
    
    
    DONGHYUCK  
     I dare you to take me to bed.
    
    
    
    
    
    MARK  
     That’s not how it works. 
    
    
    
    
    
    DONGHYUCK (pouting)  
     Who created this game?
    
    
    
    Donghyuck shifts in the couch, hugs Mark’s middle. Mark shakes him up to get up. Donghyuck doesn’t budge. 
    
    
    
    MARK  
     Okay, okay. I’ll take you. Now move so I can stand up.
    
    
    
    Donghyuck moves and sits up. Mark leaves the couch and proceeds to carry Donghyuck on his back, walks towards the bedroom. 
    
    
    
    MARK (panting)  
     You are cruel.
    
    
    
    Donghyuck just smiles, buries his head in Mark’s neck.
    
    
    33. INT. PHO RESTAURANT - DAY 
    
    Mark walks up to Johnny. Mark throws a hi-five at him before he takes a seat beside him. Johnny just watches him for awhile. Mark looks around the restaurant, tries to guess which to get.
    
    
    
    MARK  
     What are we getting?
    
    
    
    
    
    JOHNNY  
     Don’t worry. I already ordered. You can trust me.
    
    
    
    Mark just sneers at him, plays with the system device in his hand, rolling it around his palm. 
    
    
    
    JOHNNY  
     You and your match doing okay?
    
    
    
    Cautious, wary, trying not to touch dangerous waters.
    
    
    
    MARK   
     Yeah. We’ve been great. 
    
    
    
    Mark looks far-off, thinking, before: 
    
    
    
    MARK  
     He was right about not doing arranged dates. We have more fun doing our own thing anyways.
    
    
    
    
    
    JOHNNY  
    Oh, so you set up dates then. Let me hear about that. 
    
    
    
    Mark is excited. He doesn’t know where to start but he settles with: 
    
    
    
    MARK  
     I brought him to that diner you showed me --
    
    
    
    _Mark’s voice fades._ We see the conversation happening in almost stop motion, but fast forwarded. Mark has this big, bright smile on his face, eyes going big at times. He’s telling Johnny all about what he and Donghyuck had been up to the past almost 2 and a half months. Johnny just gives him a look of fondness. Their order comes in the middle of all this. We see the nearby tables get cleared up. Mark and Johnny starts eating. Mark stops from time to time to tell his stories, hands doing big gestures. 
    
    
    
     JOHNNY  
    Hey, I’m happy that you and Donghyuck had been having a great time with each other but - (a pregnant pause) - you do know that you will have to leave each other soon?
    
    
    
    Mark’s face drops. The smile that was present all along the duration he’s been talking immediately gone. He gulps. Suddenly the ‘best pho around’ tastes unappetizing. Mark knows. Sometimes he just wills himself to forget that it almost sounds real. 
    
    
    
    MARK (stuttering)  
     I -- do know.
    
    
    
    Johnny’s face is full of concern. He looks at Mark long before he decides: 
    
    
    
    JOHNNY  
    I just think you should both prepare for when it’s over. Distance yourself from one another slowly, so that it won’t be that hard when the time comes.
    
    
    
    Mark looks away, bites his lips to prevent something happening. Not in public. Not in front of Johnny. Not in front of the best pho in the world. 
    
    
    
    JOHNNY  
     If it’s just up to me, I wouldn’t have set up a time limit for something like this, but it’s the system.
    
    
    
    Mark braces himself as he turns to look at Johnny. He tries to smile even if it comes off as pained. He pats Johnny’s shoulder. Johnny still looks concerned. 
    
    
    
    MARK  
     It’s okay.
    
    
    
    Mark goes back to eating his pho. He lifts up the bowl to drink all the soup. Johnny watches like we do. 
    
    
    34. EXT. OUTSIDE THE PHO RESTAURANT - DAY 
    
    The rain starts pouring. Just a little shower at first before it falls down hard on the pavement. The streets are busy. People running off to somewhere. Cars busy honking. Mark is right outside of the restaurant. He waits for Johnny to come out, not really minding that he doesn’t have an umbrella. He takes out the device from his pocket. It lights up with a click. We see the timer running. 16 days and some minutes going down every second. 
    
    Johnny comes out of the restaurant. The door’s bells sound as he does. Mark wants to cry but doesn’t. 
    
    
    
    Johnny  
     Let’s go? My car is parked that way. We should make a run for it. The rain doesn’t seem like it’ll stop soon.
    
    
    
    It won’t. It lasts. 
    
    
    35. INT. CABIN - NIGHT 
    
    Mark comes home to Donghyuck watching tv from the couch. Donghyuck gives him a soft look, smiles. Mark tries to return it. 
    
    
    
    MARK  
     I’ll be heading to sleep first.
    
    
    
    Donghyuck’s face turns to worry. He stands up, walks over to Mark. 
    
    
    
    DONGHYUCK  
     Is everything fine? 
    
    
    
    Mark smiles small and measured, shakes his head. 
    
    
    
    MARK  
     It’s just a long day in the lab. 
    
    
    
    Donghyuck hugs him, tries to absorb Mark’s tiredness away from him. 
    
    
    
    MARK  
     I’ll come pick you up tomorrow.
    
    
    
    Donghyuck nods. Mark plants a kiss on his forehead, removes his arms wrapped around him and moves to walk towards the bedroom. Donghyuck watches him as he goes. 
    
    
    36. INT. SANDWICH RESTAURANT - DUSK 
    
    Donghyuck enters the shop. Skips as he scans the room to look for Mark. He sees him after a while - by the same booth they were at a couple of times they ate here. Mark is looking off somewhere. He doesn’t notice Donghyuck until he takes a seat in front of him. 
    
    
    
    MARK   
     Oh, hey.
    
    
    
    
    
    DONGHYUCK  
     You look like you’re in deep thought. What’s on your mind Markie?
    
    
    
    Mark takes a long stare at Donghyuck, heaving a sigh. There’s no other way but to be honest. 
    
    
    
    MARK  
     I’ve been thinking about how we have only 2 weeks left.
    
    
    
    Donghyuck’s mouth forms an ‘o’, throws a small laugh. Mark can’t exactly be sure if he’s faking it. 
    
    
    
    DONGHYUCK  
     We only have that much left?
    
    
    
    Mark nods. A beat before he suggests: 
    
    
    
    MARK  
     So I was thinking -- (sighs) we should get ready for it.
    
    
    
    
    
    DONGHYUCK  
     How are we even getting ready for that?
    
    
    
    Mark can’t speak. He doesn’t want to say what Johnny had told him about. How distance could work. He doubts it but maybe, _maybe_ , to keep things easier for them. Donghyuck just puts his chin on his hand propped up in the table. 
    
    
    
    DONGHYUCK  
     Here’s an idea: we spend more time with each other.
    
    
    
    Mark stares. This is completely opposite of what he was advised to. 
    
    
    
    DONGHYUCK (CONT.D)  
     We still have two weeks. That’s still pretty long if you ask me. 
    
    
    (pause)
    Donghyuck keeps his eyes locked onto Mark’s, connecting. Mark can feel him everywhere.
    
    
    DONGHYUCK (CONT.D)   
     This thing only comes around once right?
    
    
    
    A beat. It feels like Donghyuck is measuring the weight in Mark’s eyes, the words that won’t come out of it. 
    
    
    
    DONGHYUCK (CONT.D)  
     So let’s make the most out of it. How does that sound?
    
    
    
    Donghyuck smiles at Mark, something soft. Mark nods at him slow, not breaking the eye contact, holds Donghyuck’s hands from across the table. 
    
    
    37. EXT. SOCCER FIELD - NIGHT 
    
    Mark and Donghyuck are walking in the middle of the field. It’s almost empty, only late night joggers and students coming back from class. They’re holding each other’s hands. The stars could be seen from the sky. Most of them with now artificial lights, reborn by world so they could light up for them  once more. Like once upon a time. The world is moving slower. The universe moved without missing a single thing. 
    
    
    38. INT. SCIENCE DEPARTMENT: LABORATORY - DAY 
    
    Donghyuck hugs Mark from behind, sways both of their bodies from side to side. It’s harder to work with all the moving but Mark doesn’t say anything about it, proceeds with his work. A slow love song is playing from the room’s speakers. Donghyuck has his eyes closed on Mark’s back. Content, happy, warm and sad all in one.
    
    
    39. INT. CABIN - DAWN
    
    Mark and Donghyuck are in bed. Mark is awake, looking at Donghyuck still fast asleep, body curled up next to him. Mark fixes the strands of hair on Donghyuck’s forehead - the action waking the other up. His eyes opening slowly from sleep. Donghyuck smiles at him. 
    
    Later: Donghyuck and Mark are still on bed. Both of them awake now, just breathing each other in, basking in the morning light. 
    
    Later: Donghyuck is crying in the middle of the bed. Mark holds him. They hold each other. 
    
    
    40. EXT. OUTSIDE OF THE CABIN - NIGHT 
    
    It’s dark outside. Mark and Donghyuck are coming out from the cabin with the bags in their hands. There are two separate cars waiting for them - the same one that brought them here the first time. They walk together, stop in front of the house. Mark takes a brief glance at their cabin.
    
    The device is counting down the last 10 minutes they have. Mark looks at Donghyuck, eyes teary. 
    
    
    
    DONGHYUCK  
     No crying. We pinky promised on this.
    
    
    
    Donghyuck places his palm to Mark’s cheek, caressing it. 
    
    
    
    DONGHYUCK  
     If one of us starts crying, the other will follow and it won’t be pretty.
    
    
    
    Mark lets out a short laugh, holds Donghyuck’s hand in his cheek. They just stare at each other for awhile. 
    
    The device vibrates on their hands, signals the last minute. 
    
    Mark leans in, his forehead on Donghyuck. They kiss for one last time. Short, too short. The device whirs. In the screen, it says _’END’_.
    
    They both walk towards their respective cars. Both of them waving good-bye before they enter. The car sets off to two different directions. 
    
    
    41. INT. DORM ROOM: DONGHYUCK’S - DAWN 
    
    We’re back on the same place. Donghyuck is lying down on the couch, asleep. His bags are thrown over the couch, his shoes and socks around the carpet. The device _pings!_ , vibrating strongly. It wakes Donghyuck up. He groans, rubs his eyes awake as he opens it. 
    
    
    
    COACH   
    You have a new match. 
    
     
    
    
    
    DONGHYUCK  
    Already?
    
     
    
    
    
    COACH   
    Indeed. There is no time to waste in the system. The sooner you get a new match, the closer you get to finding your ultimate compatible other.
    
    
    
    Donghyuck sighs, drops his body back to the couch, concentrates and watches as the dust comes down to the carpet floor. 
    
    
    42. INT. RESTAURANT BOOTH - NIGHT 
    
    Donghyuck is back on the restaurant booth. He’s already seated on one of tables, waiting. He looks uninterested, like someone who would rather be in different places. Someone comes up, his new match - Jihoon, 20, looks nice. Donghyuck tries to not let the disinterest show, takes his hand as the guy across him offers, asks him to sit down. 
    
    We see Mark in the restaurant too, but on a different day, a different table. He waits for his new match, fiddles with the flower on the table, picking its petals. Someone comes, we don’t hear him but he’s asking Mark something. Mark nods. The stranger sits down beside Mark.
    
    The scene goes back to Donghyuck and Jihoon.
    
    
    
    DONGHYUCK  
    Should we check our expiry?
    
     
    
    
    
    JIHOON  
    Ah Yes.
    
     
    
    Jihoon brings out his device and they both click the ‘Tap to reveal’ button on their screens. It shows them: 12 hours. 
    
    
    
    JIHOON  
    Let’s start eating then? 
    
     
    
    Donghyuck just gives him a nod.
    
    The scene repeats itself. Donghyuck inside the restaurant, checking his expiry with his next couple of matches, most of them older than him, all of their expiry short, the longest a month long. 
    
    The scene goes back to Mark and the stranger. 
    
    
    
    MARK  
    Should we check our expiry?
    
     
    
    The stranger just nods, brings out his device. The device shows them: 5 months.
    
    
    
    STRANGER  
     (mumbles softly)  
    Is that long? This is my first time.
    
     
    
    Mark is surprised at that, then he’s just back to feeling blank. 
    
    
    
    MARK  
    It depends. Sometimes there isn’t enough time in the system.
    
    
    
    
    43. INT. DORM ROOM: JAEMIN’S - DAY 
    
    Donghyuck is lying down on the floor. We hear sounds of food being fried somewhere off the scene. Donghyuck just stares at the ceiling, both of his hands up in the air. 
    
    Jaemin comes in a little after, kicks Donghyuck’s sides to make him get up. He’s holding a plate of fried food. He sits on the couch when Donghyuck wouldn’t move an inch, turns the tv on. 
    
    
    
    JAEMIN  
    You’re still moping about that Markie guy?
    
     
    
    Donghyuck throws him a glare from where he’s lied down, mumbling: 
    
    
    
    DONGHYUCK  
    I’m not moping.
    
     
    
    Jaemin scoffs at him. He eats a piece of his rolls.
    
    
    
    JAEMIN  
    You’re just being sad.
    
     
    
    Silence from Donghyuck. The sound just from. Jaemin’s chewing and the tv turned on. Then:
    
    
    
    DONGHYUCK  
    You know how they say crushes only last for 3 months. We’ve had three months. It’s been 6 months since, that’s twice the months required, why isn’t it going away?
    
     
    
    Jaemin stops eating, places his plate of food on the couch, sighing as he states what he thinks should be obvious:
    
    
    
    JAEMIN  
    ’Cause it isn’t just a crush?
    
     
    
    Jaemin moves to sit down with Donghyuck on the floor, make him face him. 
    
    
    
    JAEMIN  
    Hey, I have an idea. 
    
     
    
    Donghyuck looks at him dubiously, rolls his eyes as he rolls back to his previous position. Jaemin’s ideas are bad all the time. He knows it. 
    
    
    
    JAEMIN (excitedly)  
    Why don’t you rebel? You do that best Hyuck! You call Mark and you two fight the system. Overthrow it! Scream FUCK! THE! SYSTEM! at their faces, storm off and stay with each other forever. 
    
     
    
    He looks at Donghyuck, checks his reaction: 
    
    
    
    JAEMIN  
    How does that sound? It’s possible right?
    
     
    
    Donghyuck just laughs, low, like it comes off more as ache than anything. 
    
    
    
    DONGHYUCK  
    Right. That’s not exactly possible Mr. Bubblegum. I don’t wanna risk getting banned out from the system and damaging his chances as well.
    
     
    
    Jaemin frowns at Donghyuck. He goes back to the couch and eats his food. 
    
    
    
    JAEMIN  
    That’s exactly your thing though.
    
     
    
    Donghyuck just sighs.
    
    
    44. INT. RESTAURANT BOOTH - NIGHT 
    
    Mark walks around the restaurant, looks for his new match. His device screen says Jeno, 18, wearing a maroon top and a beret. He sees him on a table by the wall. Jeno stands up to wave his hand. Mark walks towards the table.
    
    
    
    MARK  
    You do have the sweetest smile.
    
     
    
    Jeno looks at Mark questionably. 
    
    
    
    MARK  
    I heard it from someone. 
    
     
    
    Mark offers his hand to the other, gives him a smile. Jeno takes it.
    
    
    
    MARK  
    I’m Mark.
    
     
    
    They get seated. The waiter comes with their food. Jeno waits for the waiter to leave before he asks: 
    
    
    
    JENO  
     May I ask from whom did you hear about me?
    
    
    
    Mark lets out a short laugh, remembering Donghyuck across him on their cabin’s floor, not looking at him as he recalls his first time in the system.
    
    
    
    MARK  
    Donghyuck.   
     (pause)   
    I was with him. He talked about you one time. You were his first.
    
     
    
    Jeno just forms an ‘O’ with his mouth, understanding. He thinks he remembers Donghyuck. 
    
    
    
    JENO  
    How is he?
    
     
    
    Mark twists his glass of water, gives Jeno one look. A beat before … 
    
    
    
    MARK  
    I wish I knew.
    
     
    
    
    45. EXT. OUTSIDE OF A CABIN - DAY 
    
    Mark and Jeno are coming out of their cabin’s door. They stop in front as they wait for their last minutes to pass. 
    
    
    
    JENO  
    Thank you for the nice 36 hours.
    
     
    
    Mark just smiles at him, small, but genuine enough. Jeno is kind as what Donghyuck had told him. Their devices whir and they separate their ways. 
    
    
    46. INT. SYSTEM CAR - DAY 
    
    Mark looks far ahead, watches as the trees disappear and he’s brought back to the city. His device vibrates in his pocket. He takes it out. 
    
    
    
    COACH  
    Data completed. Setting up for your ultimate compatible other. Congratulations on your journey!
    
     
    
    Mark stares at it long and hard, keeps doing so until the car stops, signals his time to leave. 
    
    
    47. INT. DORM ROOM: MARK’S - DUSK 
    
    Mark comes into the room. Johnny is busy on his laptop. Mark sighs as he moves to the couch. He announces: 
    
    
    
    MARK  
    I have my match.
    
     
    
    
    Johnny looks up from his screen, gives his attention.
    
    
    
    JOHNNY  
    A new one?
    
     
    
    Mark shakes his head at him. He lies down lower so his head is resting on the top of the couch. Mark stretches the words as he says:
    
    
    
    MARK  
    It’s the final one. Ultimate compatible other.
    
     
    
    Johnny’s eyes go big, surprised. He throws a big lopsided grin at Mark. 
    
    
    
    JOHNNY  
    Finally. I thought this system is gonna keep you away forever.   
     (pause)   
     How long did they even keep you?
    
     
    
    
    
    MARK  
    2 and a half years.
    
     
    
    A beat. Long stretch of silence. Johnny continues working, stops to drink his cup of coffee before:
    
    
    
    JOHNNY  
    Do you know who it is?
    
     
    
    Mark straightens his back, sighs again, and shakes his head. 
    
    
    
    MARK  
    The system didn’t send any other details. Just the place and time for the first meet up.
    
     
    
    
    
    JOHNNY  
    Well, have you tried asking?
    
     
    
    Mark squints his eyes, confused.
    
    
    
    JOHNNY  
    Your coach? They must know something. Try it.
    
     
    
    Johnny returns to his work, leaves Mark to ponder about his suggestion. He didn’t ask it, too scared to hope, too scared to be wrong. He takes out the device. When he opens the screen, it just says the time and place of the meet-up. _Tomorrow. 7:00 pm. Restaurant booth 5 at the Hub._ Mark gulps. 
    
    
    
     MARK (voice low, uncertain)  
    Hey coach, 
    
     
    
    Johnny looks up again, prods him to continue. 
    
    
    
    MARK  
    Is it someone I know?
    
    
    
    The device lights up. Lights of blue and yellow run around, multiple times before it stops.
    
    
    
    COACH  
    Affirmative. It is someone already on your data.
    
     
    
    Johnny beams at him, points as if to say he knew it, he called on it. Mark just shakes his head. He can’t be too hopeful. It could be Yerim for all he knows. 
    
    
    
    MARK  
    Is it - 
    
     
    
    The scene cuts to…
    
    
    48. EXT. OUTSIDE OF THE UNIVERSITY GYM - DUSK 
    
    Donghyuck is coming out from practice. He has his earphones on when the device vibrates on his hand.
    
    
    
    COACH  
    Data completed. Setting up for your ultimate compatible other. Congratulations on your journey!
    
     
    
    Donghyuck looks at it confused. 
    
    
    
    DONGHYUCK  
    Huh?
    
     
    
    49. INT. RESTAURANT BOOTH - NIGHT 
    
    We see the restaurant booth again. There are still a lot of couples around, people greeting each other, people engaging in their conversations. Mark is seated on one of the table booths again like a lot of times we’ve seen him. He’s in a suit today, his hair styled properly for once courtesy of Johnny. He keeps peeking on every person who enters the restaurant, hands all clammy. He checks his appearance through his device’s screen. 
    
    The door of the restaurant opens once more. The scene slows down in a dramatic motion. Donghyuck walks up, dressed in a suit, a pair of specs on his face, hair styled, pink lipgloss on his lips. Mark looks up from checking his device and smiles, the brightest we’ve seen him do. He raises his hand and waves three times, like the first time. 
    
    Donghyuck shakes his head, even punches the side of his head softly a couple of times. The Mark from across the room motions him to come. Donghyuck can’t breathe. He walks, slow, feels every part of him shake with every step. He pokes Mark’s chest with a finger, takes his finger back too fast after he does. The Mark in front of him not disappearing. 
    
    
    
    DONGHYUCK (bewildered)  
    You’re fucking with me.
    
     
    
    He shakes his head repeatedly, wills himself to look up at Mark one more time. Mark is smiling so big, his eyes glowing with mirth. Mark lets out a soft giggle. Donghyuck loses it and cries. 
    
    
    
    DONGHYUCK (in sobs)  
    It’s fucking with me.
    
     
    
    Mark hugs Donghyuck, soothes him as he cry.
    
    
    
    MARK  
    It’s not. I’m real. 
    
     
    
    Donghyuck takes a step back to look at Mark, fully take him. He might disappear. He closes his eyes and tries to keep it to memory. Mark as warm as he remembers. 
    
    
    
    MARK  
    You can ask your coach. 
    
     
    
    Donghyuck takes a look at his device, blinking red. He looks back once at Mark, sniffs. 
    
    
    
    DONGHYUCK  
    Coach, Is Mark 
    
     
    
    He stops to check on Mark again. He’s still smiling, telling him to go on. 
    
    
    
    DONGHYUCK (CONT.D)  
    Is Mark the _one_?
    
     
    
    The device runs a light of blue once. A beat. 
    
    
    
     COACH  
    Yes. He is.
    
     
    
    Donghyuck starts crying again, louder this time. The people in the restaurant begins to look at them but other than it’s nothing. Mark just hugs him, tight. Donghyuck buries his face into Mark’s chest.
    
    
    
    DONGHYUCK (mumbles)  
    They must be fucking with us. 
    
     
    
    Mark scoffs. He’s happy. He’s the happiest he’s ever been. 
    
    
    
    MARK  
    Yeah. They must be.
    
     
    
    
    50. EXT. THE HUB - NIGHT 
    
    Mark and Donghyuck are walking outside of the restaurant. They leave their devices behind in their tables. They’re both smiling, wide and warm. The world stops for these seconds to come. 
    
    
    _/ FADES OUT_
    
    
    X. CREDITS 
    
    
    
    

**Author's Note:**

> if you made it until the end, a big THANK YOU.  
> writing this was a challenge and an ambition too big for me. this is my first attempt in doing a screenplay format fic so if it's lacking by a lot, i'm really sorry. i'm just happy that i got to publish this now,, 
> 
> [ twt ](http://twitter.com/Ieekram) or [ cc ](http://curiouscat.me/S00NSO)


End file.
